Earth UPD
Earth UPD, which stands for United Providence of Doom , is an alternate universe where Dr. Doom invaded the United States with an army of Doombots and the minions of his Cabal and successfully took over the United States overnight. Now revered as an emperor and god, he now must deal with the resistance . Timeline The official timeline Before Doom History follows basic Earth 616 history, meaning that superheroes started popping up very recently, like the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and X Men. The most major difference is that Dying Wish and Avengers Vs. X Men didn't happen yet, so due to that, several other events hadn't occurred yet. But this world was secretly being manipulated by Dr. Doom and an alternate reality duplicate that was grooming him to be able to take over the world like he did to his earth by sending resources he would need on the Day of Doom. Day of Doom December 21st, 2012. After taking Valeria Richards, Matthew Murdock, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Illyana Rasputin, Alexander Summers, and Warren Worthington hostage along with hundreds of civilians, the Cabal's sudden attack forced the heroes to not stand up and fight, and those that did were killed as Doom reigned supreme. After Doom After that day, Doom has ruled with an iron fist. For three years, The Resistance has been a thorn in his side, but have been unable to overthrow the dystopia. During that time, so many heroes fell to the Cabal, almost all that remained were what made up what's left of the resistance, and the remnants of the United States military. Several events did happen on this earth, such as Peter being saved by an army of alternate universe spider powered beings during the Spider Verse. Main Story During a routine transport of metals toward the capital, Mysterio complains to himself that he wishes something interesting will happen. The moment he says that, a portal opens above him and what falls out is Ultimate Spiderman: Miles Morales. Before Miles can figure out what just happened, Mysterio attacks and calls in nearby allies, which are the Vulture and the Absorbing Man. But as Spiderman fights them, he is saved by reinforcements, including Luke Cage, the Human Torch, Captain Marvel, Vision, Mockingbird, Black Panther, and Miss Marvel. Characters The major characters Heroes The Resistance|(These heroes are all that's left) *Reed Richards (Earth UPD) *Susan Storm (Earth UPD) *Jonathan Storm (Earth UPD) *Benjamin Grimm (Earth UPD) *Luke Cage (Earth UPD) *Jennifer Walters (Earth UPD) *Scott Lang (Earth UPD) *Ororo Munroe (Earth UPD) *T'Challa (Earth UPD) *Franklin Richards (Earth UPD) *Peter Parker (Earth UPD) *Namor McKenzie (Earth UPD) *Scott Summers (Earth UPD) *Robert Drake (Earth UPD) *Henry McCoy (Earth UPD) *Lorna Dane (Earth UPD) *Kurt Wagner (Earth UPD) *James Howlett (Earth UPD) *Shiro Yoshida (Earth UPD) *Piotr Rasputin (Earth UPD) *Katherine Pryde (Earth UPD) *Anna Marie (Earth UPD) *Elizabeth Braddock (Earth UPD) *Jubilation Lee (Earth UPD) *Megan Gwynn (Earth UPD) *Xi'an Coy Mahn (Earth UPD) *Roberto Da Costa (Earth UPD) *Laura Kinney (Earth UPD) *Clarice Ferguson (Earth UPD) *Jessica Drew (Earth UPD) *Carol Danvers (Earth UPD) *Pietro Maximoff (Earth UPD) *Wade Wilson (Earth UPD) *Anthony Stark (Earth UPD) *Thor Odinson (Earth UPD) *Hank Pym (Earth UPD) *Janet Van Dyne (Earth UPD) *Steve Rogers (Earth UPD) *Clinton Barton (Earth UPD) *Vision (Earth UPD) *Natalia Romanova (Earth UPD) *Samuel Wilson (Earth UPD) *James Rhodes (Earth UPD) *Marc Spector (Earth UPD) *Amadeus Cho (Earth UPD) *Cassandra Lang (Earth UPD) *Sharon Carter (Earth UPD) *Stephen Strange (Earth UPD) *Thaddeus Ross (Earth UPD) *Eugene Thompson (Earth UPD) *Sam Alexander (Earth UPD) *Jane Foster (Earth UPD) *Kamala Khan (Earth UPD) *Miles Morales (Earth UPD) *Mary Jane Watson (Earth UPD) *Edward Brock (Earth UPD) Villains The Cabal *Victor Von Doom (Earth UPD)-Ruler of the UPD, resides in Neo Latverion, which is built on the ruins of Washington D.C. *Ultron (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Foundry, resides in Foundry City 000, which is built on the ruins of Seattle. *Bruce Banner (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Waste, resides in Las Hulkas, which is the ruins of Las Vegas. *Samuel Stern (Earth UPD) -Ruler of Jewel, resides in the High Garden, which is built on the ruins of Dallas. *Johann Schmidt (Earth UPD) -Ruler of New Reichs, resides in Hydra City, which is the ruins of Portland. *Wilson Fisk (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Boulevard, resides in Black Jack City, which is built on the ruins of New Orleans. *En Sabah Nur (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Domain of A, resides in Doomsday Bastion, which is the ruins of San Diego. *Norman Osborn (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Goblin Province, resides in Goblin City, which is the ruins of Chicago. *Miles Warren (Earth UPD) -Ruler of the Genesis Island, resides in Spider Island, which is the ruins of Manhattan. The Thunderbolts *Warren Worthington (Earth UPD) *Alexander Summers (Earth UPD) *Max Eisenhardt (Earth UPD) *Emma Frost (Earth UPD) *Mystique (Earth UPD) *Victor Creed (Earth UPD) *Illyana Rasputin (Earth UPD) *Neena Thurman (Earth UPD) *Wanda Maximoff (Earth UPD) *Robert Reynolds (Earth UPD) *Jocasta (Earth UPD) *James Barnes (Earth UPD) *Matthew Murdock (Earth UPD) *Valeria Richards (Earth UPD) *Holocaust (Earth UPD) *Tony Masters (Earth UPD) *Karla Sofen (Earth UPD) *Donald Gill (Earth UPD) *Macdonald Gargan (Earth UPD) *Herman Shultz (Earth UPD) *June Covington (Earth UPD) *Ivan Vanko (Earth UPD) *Adrian Toomes (Earth UPD) *Quentin Beck (Earth UPD) *Carl Creel (Earth UPD) Trivia #This Fanfiction is inspired by: Secret Wars (2015) storylines like Spider Island and Planet Hulk, as well as Age of Apocalypse/X/Ultron. # Gallery Category:Earth UPD Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95